Hard Times
by Julia Scribe
Summary: Can't tell you. You'll have to read and review.
1. New Kids on the Block

Notes: Hello minna! This is a romance story about Serena and Darien. This is my first time writing a Sailor Moon fanfic so don't kill me if you don't like it. I know that Serena is in Junior High when Ann and Alan come along but I forgot about that little detail until I was finished with this chapter so SORRY! Also, this is an AU fic so that means no transformations, no youmas, no nothing like that. If you want stuff like that   
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine so don't sue me. This is the  
only time that I am going to say this so if you like to read the  
disclaimer then you'll have to keep going back to this part.   
  
Thank you note: Thank you to all of those wonderful fanfic authors  
who inspired me to do this fanfic. Espeacially to Abbie and Lady  
Rhinehart. I borrowed a little bit of your stories in this one.   
Hope you don't mind. And now on to the story.  
  
©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©  
  
Hard Times  
Chapter One   
New Kids on the Block   
  
©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©  
  
"Hi Andrew. Can I get a strawberry milkshake?" Serena asked  
as she walked into the Crown Arcade and sat down.   
  
"Of course, my beautiful princess," Andrew said as he got  
Serena what she wanted. "Your wish is my command."   
  
Serena's cheeks turned pink. "Stop calling me that Andrew.   
That sounds like a pet name for a girlfriend and you know that I'm  
never gonna go out with you." she said.   
  
"Not even to a movie?" he asked, making puppy eyes at Serena  
as he handed her her milkshake.   
  
"Nope, not even to a movie." she replied, laughing. Just then  
the door to the Crown Arcade opened and in came Darien Chiba. He  
was tall with dark hair and midnight blue eyes. He wore long black  
pants with a black shirt and a green jacket slung over his  
shoulder. Serena put a hand to her chest, he was sooooo handsome.   
  
"Hi Darien!" Andrew called out to his best friend.   
  
"Hey Andrew. Could you get me a cup of coffee?" Darien said  
as he sat down next to Serena. "Hello Meatball Head. How's it  
going? Flunk another test?" Darien said, a smile on his mouth.   
  
"No, I did not flunk a test today Darien. Particularly since  
we didn't have one." Serena said icily, trying to stay calm.   
  
Surprise flashed across Darien's face but went too fast for  
Serena to actually tell.   
  
`I wonder why she isn't yelling at me like she usually does?'  
Darien thought to himself. He noticed Serena looking at him oddly  
so he pulled himself together.   
  
"Are you sure? You're acting pretty strangely, Meatball Head." Darien said, watching her to see how she would react.   
  
"Actually, Darien, I'm trying to restrain myself from strangling you with my bare hands and that may be why I appear to be acting strangely to you. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get home. My mom wants me to help her clean the house and make dinner." Serena said even colder than before. And she walked out the door.   
  
Darien watched the way Serena's hair flowed out behind her as  
she walked away. `So soft,' he thought.   
  
"Jeez, Darien, why do you always have to be so mean to her?   
She's just a sweet innocent girl." Andrew said to Darien as he  
cleared away Serena's glass.   
  
"I don't know. I guess it's because she reminds me of the  
annoying little sister that I never had." Darien answered his  
friend.   
  
"Yeah, well, you'd better lessen up. She is my girlfriend ya  
know." Andrew said, glaring at his best friend.   
  
"Andrew, she wouldn't go out with you if her life depended on  
it." Darien said, looking at his friend in amusement.   
  
"So? She'll come around, you'll see. She is going to be my  
girlfriend one day." the fair haired young man said, staring off  
into space.   
  
"Keep dreaming Andrew. Keep dreaming." Darien said as he got  
up to leave the arcade.   
  
©©©©^_^©©©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©©©^_^©©©©  
  
`Oh Darien. Why do you have to be so mean to me? Can't you  
see I love you?' Serena thought as she walked home. When she got  
inside she was surprised that her mother hadn't already started  
cleaning. She looked around the house.   
  
"Mom? Dad? Sammy, where are you?" Serena called out. When  
she looked in the kitchen she saw a note on the fridge. She walked  
over to it. It said that everybody had gone to the store.   
  
"Store? Why do they need to go to the store? Oh well. It  
gets Sammy out of my hair. I think I'll go take a nap." Serena  
said, yawning, as she climbed the stairs to her room.   
  
©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©  
  
  
  
"Attention class!" Miss Haruna called out. "We will be having  
two new students here at Juuban High. Please make them feel  
comfortable. Would you like to introduce yourselves?" Miss Haruna  
asked the two new students who were standing in back of her.   
  
"My name is Alan. It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm   
sure that I will like this school." said a boy who steppped out  
from behind Miss Haruna. He was drop dead gorgeous, with his lean  
figure and handsome face, and all the girls in the room had hearts  
in their eyes. Except for Serena. Her heart was given.   
  
"And I am Ann, Alan's sister. I am also glad to meet all of  
you." a girl said, coming out to stand by Alan. She was very  
pretty, with short brown hair and reddish-greenish eyes. "Alan, there's a seat over there next to Serena, why don't you  
sit there? And for you Ann I think I'll put you behind Melvin."  
Miss Haruna said, pointing the siblings to their seats. All the  
girls stared at Alan as he walked over to the seat next to Serena  
while all the guys gawked at Ann.   
  
"Hey Serena, would you mind showing me around here during  
lunch?" Alan asked Serena.   
  
"Sure Alan." Serena said, smiling at him. Alan grinned.   
`What a beautiful creature. Long silky hair and those wonderful  
blue eyes.' He was brought back to reality when Serena told him to  
pay attention. `I'll pay attention...to you, my princess.' Alan  
thought, smiling.   
  
While Alan was staring at Serena, Ann was making a face at  
having to sit behind this loser. And she didn't like the way Alan  
was looking at that girl, Serena, at the other end of the room.   
  
"Hey, Ann, where did you live before you came here? And what  
school did you go to? How come you moved here? Were you  
transfered?" Melvin started to ask Ann. `If this is how the rest  
of the students are going to be towards me, then this is going to  
be a long day.' Ann thought.   
  
©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©   
  
  
"Why were you staring at Serena this morning? Do you have a  
crush on her?" Ann asked Alan, a bit angrily.   
  
"Nani? What do you mean, `staring at Serena'?" Alan asked,  
trying to hide how he felt about the goddess that sat in front of  
him.   
  
"Don't try to lie about it Alan. I thought you only loved me.   
I can't believe that you would fall for such a weak earthling." Ann  
pouted.   
  
"But Ann, you know that the only one for me is you. That  
Serena means nothing to me©Ann? Where'd you go Ann?!" Alan said,  
spinning around, looking in every direction. He finally spotted   
her talking to some tall guy with black hair and deep, midnight  
blue eyes. As the earthling girls would've said, he was a real  
hunk. "`Can't belive you would fall for such a weak earthling' huh  
Ann? Well it looks like you've fallen for one too." Alan said, his  
eyes twinkling with amusement.   
  
©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©   
  
She was listening to Alan's blabber when she had spotted the  
hottest guy she had ever seen since she had gotten to this strange  
planet. Forgetting all about Alan, she had gone over to see him.   
  
"Hi, my name is Ann. I just moved here. What's yours?" she  
had asked him when she had reached him.   
  
The guy turned around, startled. When he saw her outstretched  
hand he took it and said" My name is Darien Chiba. So you just got  
here, huh?" Darien looked at Ann, taking in her stunning looks.   
`Wow, she sure is beautiful.'   
  
"Yeah. Hey, I know this might sound a little forward but I wondering if you could show me around? You know, show me all the spots where you like to hang out, maybe introduce me to some of your friends. So, how about it?" Ann asked Darien suddenly, giving him a dazzling smile. `Man is he fine.' was her thought as she took in his all too handsome face.   
  
"Uh sure. Why don't I show you the Crown Arcade first?"  
Darien said, returning the smile with a rare smile of his own.   
  
"Okay." Ann said, as she thoiught `Wow. I got a major stud to  
spend the whole day with me, showing me around town. Maybe today  
isn't going to be so bad after all.'   
  
©©©^_^©©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©   
  
  
  
Serena looked up as the door opened. `It's Darien, I can't  
believe it. Hey, who's that with him? It can't be...no it is.   
It's that demon Ann. What's she doing with Darien?' Serena thought  
as she saw her one true love enter the arcade with Ann hanging on  
to his arm. `Why is he letting her hold on to his arm? He never  
lets any girl even touch him, much less hang on to his arm so  
posessively like that. I wonder if...'  
  
"Hey Darien. Is Ann your new girlfriend? Jeez, you sure did  
get her fast. She only arrived at school today." Serena teased  
Darien as he sat down at the bar with Ann.   
  
Darien felt his cheeks burn as he said, "No, Ann isn't my  
girlfriend. I'm just showing her around Tokyo. Is that a crime  
Meatball Head?"   
  
"Hey, that fits you Serena. I've gotta tell Alan that." Ann  
said, laughing at Serena.   
  
"I am not a Meatball Head you BAKAS! I am Serena. But why am  
I even wasting my breath on a bunch of *lovebirds* like you who  
probably won't even notice a thing other than each other." Serena  
said, a wicked grin on her face.   
  
"SERENA, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! WE ARE NOT  
GOING OUT!!!!!!!!" Darien shouted, causing everybody in the room to  
look at them.   
  
"Yeah, right. Whatever Mr. Romeo. See ya later you two."  
Serena said, waving good©bye as she walked out.   
  
"You know, that Serena isn't that bad sometimes." Darien  
murmured.   
  
"What was that Darien?" Ann asked him.   
  
"Oh, nothing. So, who is this *Alan*?" Darien asked Ann,  
interested. `I hope it's not her boyfriend or anything. I really  
like her.' he thought.   
  
"Oh Alan? He's just my brother." Ann said. Darien let out a  
sigh of relief. "So, Darien, when are you gonna introduce me to  
your friends hmmm?" she asked him.   
  
"Oh yeah. Andrew!" Darien called out. "Come over here!"   
  
As Andrew walked over Darien noticed the look he was giving  
Ann.   
  
"Hey Darien. Who is this, your girlfriend?" Andrew asked as  
soon as he got there.   
  
"No, she is not my girlfriend." Darien told him, starting to get a little annoyed.   
  
"Good, cuz that means that she's mine for the taking." Andrew  
said. Then, turning to Ann, "Hello there pretty young lady. Would  
you bestow me with the honor of knowing your name?"   
  
"It's Ann." Ann said to Andrew, blushing slightly. Darien  
looked at Andrew jealously. `Wait a second, why am I jealous of   
Andrew? I have no reason to hate him.' Darien thought with a  
start.   
  
"Aaahh, the name of an angel. Oh, heavenly woman, would you  
please accompany me to see a movie tonight?" Andrew said, a  
blissful look on his face.   
  
"Well, um, I don't know how to say this but I'm kind of tired.   
I'm sorry Andrew. Maybe some other time." Ann said sweetly to  
Andrew, batting her eyelashes at him.   
  
"Here, how about I walk you to your apartment?" Darien  
offered.   
  
"Oh, thanks Darien. It really means a lot to me."   
  
"Okay, we'll see you two later." Andrew said to them as they  
walked out. But they didn't even seem to hear them. All they  
seemed to notice was each other. Andrew sighed.   
  
©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©  
  
When Serena had walked out of the arcade instead of going home  
she had ducked into a nearby alley and had waited until Ann and  
Darien had left. Then she had followed them.   
  
Serena had followed them all over town. They had gone over to  
tons of gift shops where Darien had bought Ann gift after gift and  
was holding them while they walked.   
  
They finally reached Ann's apartment building. "Oh Darien,  
thank you for walking me home. And thank you for buying me all of  
these presents. That was so sweet of you. Would you mind it if  
you helped me carry all of these wonderful things up to my  
apartment?" Ann said in a sickenly sweet voice.   
  
"Okay, whatever you say." came a muffled voice from behind all  
of Ann's things.   
  
"Wonderful. Here, follow me." Ann said, pulling his arm.   
  
`Oh great, now I'll probably have to climb a whole bunch of  
stairs and after that long hike I don't think I'll make it. I'm  
pooped." a tired Serena thought as she followed the two inside the  
building.   
  
"Here Darien, why don't you come in and have some tea?" Ann  
offered when they had reached her apartment.   
  
"Oh thanks." Darien said, closing the door behind him. Just  
as he closed the door a panting Serena collapsed at the top of the  
stairs.   
  
"How can he do it? How was he able to climb all these stairs  
with all that stuff and *still* not even break a sweat. Even after  
that huge hike around Tokyo. It's a miracle." Serena said in  
between gasping for breath.   
  
Inside the apartment Ann had just served tea Darien was  
listening while she told all about the `horrible stuff that Serena  
did to her' while she was in school.   
  
"I was just tring to eat my lunch when she came over to me and said `Hey, Annie, nice hair, although I didn't know split ends was  
in style this year. Where were you this morning during class?   
When Miss Haruna asked you that question you acted like you weren't  
even on this planet. What is up with that? You truly are a  
space case.'" Ann lied. The truth was that Ann had said those  
things to Serena at lunch, also making fun of her hairstyle.   
  
"That's horrible. I never knew she could be so heartless."  
Darien said, leaning over to pat her on her arm. Ann felt her body  
flare up with his touch. "I'm gonna go find her and talk to her  
about her behavior towards you." Darien said, a serious look on his  
face.   
  
"Oh, would you Darien? That would mean so much to me." Ann  
said giving him a hug.   
  
"Sure, anything for you." choked out Darien.   
  
"Here, let me show you to the door." Ann said, helping Darien  
up. When they got outside the door they both were silent for a  
moment, then Darien took Ann in his arms and kissed her. The kiss  
was a passionate one. When they finally came up for air they were  
confronted with two expressions of shock. One of them was  
Serena's, who's turned into one of pain. The other belonged to a  
very angry Alan.   
  
  
©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©©©©^_^©©©   
  
Cliffhanger I know you don't like 'em . Thank you for reading my fanfic. 


	2. Trouble Comes in Threes / All Out War

This is part two of Hard Times. Hope you like it.  
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
  
Hard Times  
Part Two  
All Out War   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---   
  
"Oh, how could you Darien?" Serena sobbed, her eyes filled  
with tears, collapsing on the floor. Then she got up and raced  
down the stairs, not caring about anything else. She only cared  
about the fact that Darien, her one true love, the one that she  
dreamed about every night, had kissed Ann, the girl she hated most.   
  
Alan couldn't believe his eyes. Ann, the one who he cared for  
most, was kissing another man. Then he spotted Serena, who was  
sobbing on the floor. His heart went out to her, seeing all the  
pain she was going through, although a part of him was jealous of  
and angry at this dark haired man who had the power to make his  
blue eyed goddess cry. He shot a dirty look at the two, who were  
still in each other's arms then went after Serena.   
  
Ann and Darien just stared while all this was happening.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
  
  
`No, this can't be happening. I didn't see Darien and Ann  
kissing each other. This is only a terrible dream. I'll wake up  
soon and Ann will never exist.' Serena thought as she ran. But she  
could taste the bitterness of her tears in her mouth and knew that  
this wasn't a dream. This was real. She ran into a nearby alley  
and just collapsed, crying.   
  
"Serena?" a gentle voice asked. "Serena, is that you?"   
  
"Who is it? Go away." Serena sobbed, not looking up.   
  
"Oh Serena, I'd never leave you. I'll always stand by you, no  
matter what." the voice said as strong arms surrounded her. Serena  
just cried into his shirt. After a while Serena looked up into the  
most caring eyes she had ever seen. Then she noticed who it was.   
  
"Oh, Alan, I'm sorry. I got your shirt all wet." Serena said  
in suprise, managing a small smile.   
  
"That's okay. Serena, you're shivering," Alan said, noticing  
the way that Serena was shaking. "Here, my jacket should help you  
keep warm. Now, tell me, why were you crying back at the  
apartment?" Alan asked, his voice warm and comforting.   
  
"Well, I've never told anyone this before but, I have a little  
crush on Darien. But that's all over, since it's aparent that  
Darien loves Ann." Serena said, staring at her hands.   
  
"That must be tough, loving somebody and knowing that they  
don't love you back. I also love this wonderful girl who is always  
cheerful and is more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. And do you know who that girl is?" Alan said, lifting Serena's head to look at  
his.   
  
"No." she said, a little fearfully.   
  
"That girl is you Serena." Alan said, looking into her eyes.   
  
"I, I, I don't know what to say." Serena said, her eyes  
shining.   
  
"You don't have to say anything." Alan said, his face moving  
closer to hers. And then he kissed her. At first she tried to  
pull away but he just moved forward. Serena then returned the kiss  
and the kiss deepened. Finally they came up for air.   
  
Serena stared into Alan's eyes. Then she pulled away saying  
"I shouldn't be doing this. I'm sorry, I have to go." Serena then  
ran towards her house, still wearing Alan's jacket.   
  
"Oh Serena, you can't run from your fate." Alan said as he  
stared after her.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---   
  
  
After that day Serena avoided Alan and Darien as much as she  
could. She was still embarrassed about what had happened between  
her and Alan and she knew that if she saw Darien she would start to  
cry.   
  
There was no hiding from Ann though. Darien and Ann had  
started going out and Ann wasn't going to let Serena forget it.  
  
"Why don't you just shut up already Ann? I know that you and  
Darien are going out together so why don't you just shut your trap  
and get out of here or else I'll make you." Serena spat one day  
when Ann was telling her friends about her last date with Darien.   
  
"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Ann scoffed.   
  
"This army." Alan said, showing up out of nowhere.   
  
"You're siding with her? I can't believe it. You're  
suppossed to side with me, you are my brother after all." Ann said  
to Alan.   
  
"Just because I'm your brother doesn't mean I have to be on  
your side all of the time." Alan said defiantly.   
  
"Hmmph." was all Ann said and she and her gang walked away.   
  
"Sorry about her bugging you Serena." Alan said, turning to  
Serena.   
  
"That's okay." Serena said, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Hey, listen. Do you wanna go get a shake at the arcade after  
school?" Alan asked Serena hopefully.   
  
"No thanks. I've gotta do my homework and all." Serena said,  
starting to walk away.   
  
"Serena," Alan said, grabbing Serena's arm, "why are you  
avoiding me?"   
  
"Let go of me Alan! And the reason I am avoiding you is  
because I don't want to have anything to do with you." Serena told  
him crossly. Alan let go of Serena's arm. "Thank you for letting  
go of my arm. Now if you'll excuse me, I still have my lunch to  
finish." Serena said a little coldly.   
  
When Serena sat down her friends Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina  
surrounded her. "So, Serena, why all the coldness towards Alan?   
I mean, he is the hottest guy in school and you should be flattered  
that he pays you any attention at all." Lita asked Serena.   
  
"Yeah, even a Meatball Head like you would jump at the chance  
to go out with a hunky guy like Alan." Raye added.   
  
"I am avoiding him because of personal reasons." Serena said,  
starting to eating her lunch.   
  
"Like what? Huh? What kind of `personal reasons'?" Mina asked  
eagerly.   
  
"None that you need to know." Serena told her blonde haired  
friend.   
  
"Jeez Serena, don't have to be so cold to us. We're your  
friends, remember?" Lita said, scratching the back of her head.   
  
"How come you and Ann are always fighting Serena? I know Ann,  
she's in one of my classes, and she is wonderful. I don't see any  
reason for you two to bicker." Amy questioned her friend.   
  
"Would you all just leave me alone? My private business is  
none of your concern." Serena said, looking up from her lunch, a  
look of anger on her face.   
  
"Okay, sheesh. Come on girls, let's go find Ann and hang out  
with her. Maybe she'll treat us a little better." Mina said to  
everybody. The rest all murmured agreement as they gathered up  
their stuff and walked towards Ann.   
  
"Great, now I'm all alone. I have no friends and my dream of  
Darien ever being my boyfriend is shattered. What more can  
possibly go wrong?" Serena said.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---   
  
  
Serena was staring down into her strawberry milkshake,  
remembering how passionately Darien and Ann had kissed, when she  
heard the door to the Crown Arcade open and close. She looked up  
and there was Darien, standing over her. She quickly stood up.   
  
"Excuse me Darien, but I have to go." Serena said curtly,  
trying to edge around him.   
  
Darien grabbed her wrist and said, "Serena, we need to talk.   
Please sit down." a hint of pleading in his voice.   
  
"Alright." said Serena. "What do you want to talk about?" she  
asked, sitting down.   
  
"I want to talk about us. Why you cried when you saw me and  
Ann...," Darien stumbled for the right words, "together. And why  
you've been avoiding me ever since." Serena didn't answer him.   
"Well?" Darien prompted, growing impatient.   
  
"I've been avoiding you because, I, I love you." she said, the  
last few words barely audible. But Darien heard her loud and  
clear.   
  
"NANI?!" he exclaimed.   
  
"Yes, it's true, I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!" Serena yelled out in  
frustration. Then, realizing what she'd just said, she ran out of  
the arcade, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.   
  
Darien just stared after her. Then he started when he heard  
Andrew say, "So, Darien, I hear that you and Ann are going out  
together."   
  
"Yeah, we are." Darien said.   
  
"I wonder what she sees in you to go out with you though. I  
think she's only doing it because she pities you." Andrew said  
casually as he cleaned a cup.   
  
"What do you mean, `she's pities me'?" Darien asked angriliy.   
  
"Nothing, except that I think that she's too good for you. So  
is Serena. They both deserve someone better, like me." Andrew  
said, still acting casual.   
  
This time Darien stood up. "Look, Andrew, just because you're  
jealous doesn't mean you have to say it like this. Now Ann and I  
are going out and you had better get used to it. And I also didn't  
ask for Serena to have a crush on me. You can have her if you  
want." Darien said to Andrew, his voice low and deadly, his eyes as  
cold as steel.   
  
"Crush??? She doesn't have a crush on you Darien, didn't you  
hear her? She is in LOVE with you. And back to what you said  
earlier, who said anything about being jealous? I'm just saying  
that you're not good enough for her." Andrew said, dropping his  
casual tone.   
  
"You're jealous and we both know it. So until you get used to  
the fact that we are going out together we have no business being  
friends!" Darien said, his voice rising.   
  
"That's fine with me!" Andrew retorted, his voice also rising.  
  
"Fine!" Darien said, stomping out of the arcade.   
  
"Fine!" Andrew yelled after him. By this time people were  
staring at them. When Andrew noticed this he just blushed and went  
into the back room to get something.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^-----^_^------^_^---   
  
When Serena got home that day she felt terrible. She thought  
back to when she and her friends had had that fight at school and  
groaned. "Man I wish that we had never had that fight today. But  
what's done is done and there's nothing I can do about it." Serena  
laid down on her bed and fell into a restless sleep.   
  
From then on Serena spent more of her time with Molly and  
Melvin. She started to really study. She even began to do good in  
her language class, which was teaching English. She raised her  
poor grade average that was so low I don't even wanna say it, to a  
B+.   
  
This went on for the rest of the school year. At the  
beginning of summer, though, Serena's life got even worse.   
  
She was upstairs doing her homework when she heard the  
telephone ringing downstairs. Remembering that her family had gone  
to buy Sammy some new shoes she got up and trudged over to the  
phone and picked it up.   
  
"Hello?" she asked politely into the mouthpiece.   
  
"Hello, is this Serena Tsukino?" a man's voice asked.   
  
"Yes, this is she. What can I do for you?" Serena asked,  
starting to get worried.   
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this but," the man paused, as if  
gathering courage for what he was about to say, "but your family is  
dead. They died in a car crash. It seemed that they died  
instantaneously."   
  
It took a while for it all to sink in. She just couldn't  
believe it. Serena had always heard that trouble came in threes;  
Darien becoming Ann's boyfriend, the fight with her friends, and  
now her family dying. It was all just to much.   
  
"I see. Thank you for telling me." Serena finally said into  
the mouthpiece.   
  
"Are you okay?" the man asked, his voice obviously filled with  
concern. "Do you want me to send someone over there?"  
  
"No, that's okay, I'm fine. Good©bye." Serena said and she  
set the phone back down in it's cradle. Then she went up to her  
room and cried and cried and cried into her pillow. Her cat, Luna,  
tried to comfort her but it was no use. Serena finally cried  
herself to sleep.   
  
A couple hours later, when Serena had woken up, she got out a  
pen and a piece of paper and wrote a note. Then she got out a  
suitcase and started packing all of her clothes and some food in it. In another she put all of her personal possesions in it. After she did this she gathered all the money she had and called a taxi and told it to take her to the bank.   
  
There she got out all the money in her parents' accounts and  
the money in her and Sammy's accounts and left to the airport.   
There she got a ticket to America and waited until her flight  
departure. When she got on the plane she looked out the window at  
Japan, the place where she had grown up in, the only place she had  
ever known.   
  
"Good-bye Japan. Good-bye my beloved Darien. Hope you have  
a wonderful time with your girlfriend. I shall return some day."  
she whispered. And then the plane took off and she was gone.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---   
  
  
Oh no! What will happen to Serena in America? How will she  
survive? Don't you just looove cliffhangers? :)   
  
Ja ne minna,   
PinkPakRat 


	3. A New Life

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon and never will. Naoko Takeuchi and Bandai and Cartoon Network and all them own Sailor Moon. I am also not getting any money or whatever from writing this fanfic so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! PLEEEEAAAAASSE! I DON'T LIKE BEING BROKE!  
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
  
Hard Times   
Chapter 3  
A New Life  
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
  
Serena looked out the window at ther beautiful blue ocean.   
`So blue and deep, like his eyes.' she thought. Then, `Get a grip  
Serena. He doesn't like you he likes Ann, the lowest of the low,  
the empress of all bi-' her thoughts were interrupted when an old  
lady sitting next to her spoke.   
  
"So, dearie, why are you going to America all by yourself?   
You look mighty young to be traveling alone." she said. The lady  
had long, white hair that reached down to her wasit and only a few  
wrinkles around her eyes when she smiled. She didn't look more  
than thirty but for some odd reason Serena knew that she was much  
older. "By the way, my name is Joanna Homecomings." she added,  
sticking out her hand.   
  
"Hi, ny name is Serena Tsukino." Serena said, shaking Joanna's  
hand.   
  
"So when are you going to answer my first question?" Joanna  
asked, staring expectantly at Serena.   
  
"It's a long story." Serena admitted.   
  
"It's a long plane ride. We've got plenty of time." Joanna  
said, leaning back in her seat.   
  
"Okay, here it goes. There is this guy at home named Darien.   
I just adored..."she began and told her all about how much she  
loved Darien and then how seeing him with Ann had made her heart  
break. She told Joanna about when Alan had kissed her and how she  
had avoided them both after that. Then she told her about the  
fight between her and her friends, ending with," ...and when my  
family died in a car crash I just couldn't take it anymore. So I  
packed all my stuff and some of my family's stuff and and all of  
the money in my family's and mine bank accounts. The next thing I  
knew I was at the airport buying a ticket to America and boarding  
the plane. Now here I am." Serena finished.   
  
"Oh you poor dear. How terrible. Well, since you don't know  
anubody in America why don't you stay with me?" Joanna offered.   
  
Serena shook her head. "Oh no, I wouldn't want to impose."  
she said.   
  
"But where are you going to stay? If you're thinking of an  
apartment then you're crazy. You'd never get one at your age.   
And there's another problem if you did get one; how would you pay  
the rent for it? You'd never be able to get a job that would pay  
enough money for rent and other neccessities." Joanna said,  
pointing out all the little details that Serena had forgotten.   
  
"I see your point." said Serena. "Alright, I'll take your  
offer."   
  
"Yeah! Now I'm gonna have some company in that big house of  
mine. This makes me soooo happy." Joanna said blissfully.   
  
"I warn you though. I eat a ton of food." Serena said.   
  
"Oh, that's alright. I can afford it. I am a multi-millinaire." Joanna said, waving it off as if it was nothing.   
  
"Whoa, you are?" Serena said, amazed. Then she started asking  
questions a mile a minute, all about how the house was like and if  
she had ropes of pearls and diamonds at her house. The two talked  
as if they were family that hadn't seen each other in a long time  
for the rest of the trip.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---   
  
  
Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina had all gathered at Raye's temple.   
"You know, I feel guilty about how I treated Serena." Raye  
admitted.   
  
"Yeah, me too." Lita said.   
  
"So do I." Amy agreed.   
  
"Me too." Mina said. "I think we should go over to her house  
and apologize for our behavior. Besides, Ann isn't that good of a  
person to hang out with."   
  
"Yeah, I vote that we all go over there and say sorry." Lita  
said. "All those in favor say `I'."   
  
"I." everyone said at the same time.   
  
"Okay then, let's go over there right now." Amy said.   
  
But later, when they got to Serena's house, they didn't find  
anybody. The house was dark and empty. They turned on the lights  
and Raye went to go look in the kitchen. She didn't find a Serena  
but she did find a note. She read it as a deepening expression of  
horror filled her face. "Guys, come quick!" she yelled out.   
  
"What? What is it?" they all asked. Raye just pointed to the  
note, her eyes starting to become bright, her hand to her mouth.   
The girls read the note. This is what it said:   
  
  
Dear Whoever-finds-this,   
  
I have run away. It is to another country and since I know that there are a lot of countries in the world, most of 'em pretty big, don't bother coming after me. Don't worry, I'll come back someday. Also, you don't have to tell my family. They're the reason why I'm gone. Them and other people. They died in a car crash. Please don't worry about me. I'll do just fine.   
  
Sayonara,   
Serena Tsukino   
  
When the girls finished reading the note they each looked at  
each other with identical expressions of worry and hurt.   
  
"I wonder who those `other people' who made Serena run away  
are. I'd really like to know, that way I can punch their lights  
out." Lita said, a look of anger on her face.   
  
"Guys, I think those other people are us. When we had that  
big fight with her we really hurt her feelings." Raye said, looking  
even sadder and much more angrier with herself. The other girls gasped, then looked down at their feet.   
  
"Well, I guess we should tell all of her friends about this."  
Mina said sadly. The other girls nodded their heads and trudged  
out of the kitchen and into the family room, where the phone was.   
  
"Who should we call first?" Amy asked, picking up the phone.   
  
"Darien." said Raye. The others gave her quizzical looks.   
  
"I thought that those two hated each other." Lita said,  
lifting an eyebrow.   
  
"I heard her say in the Crown Arcade this afternoon that she  
loved him." Raye told them.   
  
"She does? But they're usually at each other's throats. How  
could she love him?" Amy asked.   
  
"Well, duh, she was trying to hide her feelings. And I bet  
Darien likes her too." Mina, the love goddess of the group, said  
knowledgfully.   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Does anyone know his number?" Amy asked, the phone still in  
her hand. Everyone shook their heads. Amy took out the phone book  
that was lying underneath the phone. "Here, Mina, look up his  
number." Amy said, handing her the book. Amy waited expectantly  
while Mina looked it up.   
  
"Eureka! I found it. It's 776-8328 (`protect' in phone  
language)." she said.   
  
"Thank you Mina." Amy said as she pumched in the numbers. She  
then waited while the phone rang.   
  
Finally the phone was picked up. "Hello, may I ask who I am  
speaking to?" a male voice said on the other line.   
  
"Hi Darien, it's me, Amy, Serena's ex-best friend." Amy said  
a little sadly.   
  
"What do you mean `ex-best friend'?" Darien asked.   
  
"Serena and I and the others all had a fight. We ended up  
spliting up, Raye, Mina, Lita and I together and Serena by herself.   
Anyway, what I wanted to tell you was...," Amy hesitated for a  
moment.   
  
"Yes, go on." Darien prompted, interested.   
  
"Well, we found a note in her kitchen that says she ran away  
to another country. Her family died and I guess that was just too  
much for her to handle so she ran away." Amy said, her voice  
starting to crack.   
  
"NANI???!!!" Darien yelled into the phone.   
  
"Yep, it's true. And the rest of us think that we also helped  
with her running away. I'm sorry Darien, I just can't talk about  
it anymore. I'm gonna put Raye on the phone." and so saying she  
gave the phone to Raye and ran into Serena's room, crying.   
  
"Hey buster, about this afternoon, why didn't you go after  
her?" Raye said, taking out all of her anger at herself on Darien.   
  
"Nani?" was the confused reply.   
  
"When Serena told you that she loved you and then ran out of  
the arcade crying, why didn't you go after her, you damn fool?" she  
said, barely keeping herself from yelling. She didn't get an  
answer. "Well?"   
  
"I, I was afraid of what I'd say." he said quietly.   
  
"You were afraid of what you'd say?" Raye asked increduously.   
Hearing this, Mina grabbed the phone.   
  
"You mean you were afraid of revealing your true feelings  
toward her and so you let her get away? You're such a fool  
Darien!" she yelled into the mouthpiece.   
  
"Mina, is that you?" Darien asked, surprised.   
  
"Yep, it's me alright. And now that I've yelled at you I'm  
gonna give the phone over to Lita that way I can go find Ann and  
strangle her. Here you go Lita." and with that Mina gave the phone  
over to Lita and stomped out the door.   
  
"Are you gonna yell at me too?" Darien asked, bracing himself.   
  
"No, my friends have done enough of that. Instead I'm just  
going to let you think about how much you've hurt her. You let her  
get away. You let her slip through your fingers. And you are part  
of the reason why she ran away. You broke her heart when she saw  
you kiss Ann. You shredded it when you started to go out with Ann.   
And when it was just beginnning to heal, you shattered what little  
was left of it by not going after her, showing that you truly did  
not care about her at all." Lita said, her voice void of emotion.   
"Please, Darien, if Serena ever comes back, apologize to her. If  
you don't, she will forever be scarred." Lita quietly put down the  
phone and walked into Serena's room where Amy and Raye were.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---   
  
Darien put down the receiver. `How could I have caused her  
this much pain?' he thought. `I always thought that she hated me.   
I never dreamed that she had a crush on me. And when she yelled at  
me and told me that she loved me I thought that she was just  
joking. But she wasn't and now she's completely destroyed.' Darien  
walked out onto his balcony and whispered, "Oh Serena, wherever  
you are, I hope that you can hear what I'm about to say now.   
Please forget about me. Find someone who is worthy of your  
innocence, your purity, someone who can appreciate all of your  
splendor. For I am not that one." And he took a deep breath and  
stood looking up at the crescent moon.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---   
  
Hundreds of miles away, Serena was getting off of her plane in  
the United States of America. `It's a good thing that I learned  
how to speak and read in English.' thought Serena as she looked  
around her.   
  
Joanna came out after her. "Come along dear." she said in an  
orderly kind of voice. Serena followed her outside. There a limo  
was waiting for them, a man in a tuxedo standing outside the door,  
waiting.   
  
"Arthur! Arthur, over here!" Joanna yelled out to him. The  
man, `Arthur', walked over to them.   
  
"Welcome home, madame." Arthur said, bowing. "And who is your  
beautiful young friend?" he asked curiously.   
  
"Hello Arthur. My friend's name is Serena Tsukino. I'll tell  
you how I met her along the ride home. In the meantime, could you  
please go get our bags? We'll wait in the car." Joanna instructed  
Arthur.   
  
"Very good, madame." Arthur said, bowing once again. He then went off towards the baggage claim area, looking very odd in a tux  
among all the other people around him.   
  
"Who was that?" Serena asked Joanna.   
  
"Oh, he's just my butler. His family has been serving me for  
a long time. He may be very old, but he's still a very strong  
man." Joanna told her.   
  
"So, tell ME about YOU, Joanna. I told you my story so now  
it's time that you tell me about yourself." Serena requested when  
they had gotten into the car. But Serena never got to hear about  
Joanna for just then Arthur came back with their luggage and  
started to load it into the trunk.   
  
"Maybe some other time dear," Joanna said kindly, "Tomorrow.   
I'd tell it to you now but I did tell Arthur I'd tell him all about  
you along the car ride. And you'll probably want to spend the rest  
of the day exploring my house, like all of my other guests do."   
  
Serena agreed to this and along the ride to Joanna's house  
Joanna told Arthur exactly what Serena had told her on the plane.   
"And so you see Arthur, that is why she will be staying with us for  
a while." Joanna finished up.   
  
"Aaahh, madame, could I please ask Miss Serena a question?"  
Arthur asked.   
  
"Of course Arthur, fire away." Serena said.   
  
"Could you please show me some Japanese money?" he asked.   
  
"Of course Arthur. But why?" Serena said, a little curious.   
  
Joanna answered for Arthur, "Arthur just loves to collect  
foreign moneys."   
  
"Okay. Now, Arthur, I have a request to make of you." Serena  
said to Arthur.   
  
"Yes?" Arthur said.   
  
"Please don't call me `Miss Serena'. It sounds too formal to  
me. Just Serena would be fine." Serena said.   
  
"Okay, Serena." Arthur said.   
  
A couple of hours later Arthur went through a pair of large  
gates. They were made of gold and had stars and moons all over  
them. In the very center was a single red rose. Behind the gates  
was a huge mansion. It was made entirely of red brick, but you  
could tell only if you chipped away some of the white paint. The  
house was a four-story house, with gigantic windows everywhere. On  
the top floor there was a balcony. The porch was huge, with  
hanging baskets full of roses hanging from the porch roof and  
flower pots with roses along the rail. The road leading to the  
house curved around a large fountain with a mermaid sitting on a  
rock, a blue rose in it's hand. Yellow roses were planted all  
around it.   
  
Serena gasped. It was all so beautiful! Joanna saw her  
reaction and laughed. "This is nothing compared to the inside of  
the mansion." she told her companion.   
  
When they pulled up in front of the mansion, Serena got out  
and stepped on to the porch. The scent of the roses was heavenly.   
Arthur went ahead of her and opened the door for Serena. "Welcome  
to Madame Joanna's abode." he said. Then he went back to the car  
to get the luggage.   
  
The inside of the house was like the inside of a palace.   
Stars were painted on the roof. Vases decorated with stars and crescent moons filled with roses of every color were everywhere.   
Red carpet was on the floor, and in the very center of it was a  
rose encircled by a crescent moon.   
  
"Here, let me show you around." Joanna said to Serena, walking  
ahead of her. Joanna showed Serena the dining room, the family  
room, the living room, the bedrooms, the game room, the servants  
quarters, the kitchens, and the library. Each room was more  
grander than the last. Even the servants' rooms had elegant carpet  
and queen sized beds. The kitchens were installed with the latest  
in cooking technology. The library was filled to the ceiling with  
books, and no two bedrooms were the same. Some had canopied beds,  
some had king sized beds with lots of fluffy pillows. But Serena's  
favorite room was the game room. Inside the game room there was  
every game imaginable. There were three T.V.'s and comfortable  
sofas to sit on and chat. All in all, the house was splendid.   
  
"I thought only palaces were allowed to be this grand an  
elegant." Serena said to Joanna when she had finished showing her  
around.   
  
"Well, I guess this one was an exception. But here, I have  
one more room to show you." said Joanna. Joanna took Serena up  
three flights of stairs to the fourth floor. She led her to a room  
and opened the door.   
  
Inside was the most grandest room of all. The bed was a king  
sized bed with sheets that had the same design that the carpet in  
the front hall had; a huge rose encircled with a crescent moon.   
The sofa across from the bed had little stars and moons all over  
it. A T.V. was to the right of the bed, as was a little table with  
three chairs around it. At the opposite end of the room from the  
door was a set of glass doors. Serena went to the glass doors and  
opened them. Outside was the huge balcony that Serena had seen  
from the gates.   
  
"I can't believe you're letting me stay in this room." Serena  
said in disbelief. "I'd have thought that you sleeped here."   
  
"Nope, I save this room for speacial guests." Joanna said to  
Serena as she walked up next to her. "The view's wonderful, isn't  
it?"   
  
All Serena could do was nod and take in the fresh air. `At  
last, the perfect place.' Serena thought with happiness. `A place  
where I can get away from all my troubles.' Serena took in another  
deep breath of air and smiled. `I think I'm gonna like it here.'   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---   
  
So, did you like it? Did you hate it? (I hope not.) I'll post more up later. 


	4. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon does not belong to me.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---   
  
Hard Times   
Chapter Four   
The Return of a Goddess  
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---   
  
It had been almost two months since Serena had run away from  
her past life and had come to live with Madame Joanna. Even Serena  
called her `Madame', although Joanna said that it made her feel  
old. It just seemed right. Over a couple of days of living with  
Madame Joanna, Serena had finally allowed Arthur to call her Miss  
Serena. All was going well for Serena, except....   
  
"Madame Joanna, why haven't you told me your story? You  
promised that you would tell it to me the day after I came to live  
with you but you've been putting it off ever since. Please tell  
me." Serena implored when they were eating lunch that day.   
  
"Alright my dear, I'll tell you right after we finish our  
lunch. We can take a walk in the gardens." Joanna said in-between  
bites of a turkey sandwich that she was eating.   
  
After lunch Joanna and Serena were walking out among Madame  
Joanna's gardens. All sorts of flowers surrounded them. The most  
common flower that was found though, were the roses. White roses.  
red roses, yellow roses, pink roses, some in pots, some on shrubs.   
And the scent was intoxicating. Joanna and Serena were walking  
along a path that was lined with stones covered in moss when Joanna  
started to talk.   
  
"I was born in California. My parents weren't rich but we  
weren't poor either. I went to a public school." Joanna began. "It was when I was in the sixth grade that it happened. My parents went bankrupt. My dad had bet all of our money on a horse race and his horse lost. It was a pretty stupid thing to do. When he lost the race he ran away and never came home again.   
  
"A week after he ran away the bank called and told us. We had  
to sell our house and move to a small apartment with one bedroom,  
a tiny kitchen, and a small family room. My mom got a job as a  
waitress and I still went to school. In the eighth grade I was  
able to get a job as a busgirl at McDonald's.   
  
"Then in the eleventh grade my mom got sick. By then I was a  
clerk at McDonald's and got a bigger pay. But it wasn't enough to  
pay mom's medical bills, regular bills, and the rent each month.   
The doctors understood and said that I could pay the bills when I  
was rich. For at that time I was very good at business affairs so  
they had a hunch that I would become a rich business woman.   
Anyway, my mom stayed in the hospital until after my graduation.   
The day after my graduation she called me and told me that she had  
managed to save a bit for college for me and how I could get it.   
Then she passed away." Here Joanna stopped walking and dabbed at  
her eyes. Obviously the pain was still fresh. Then she began  
again.   
  
"So I went to college, mainly on a scholarship. I majored in business and law. During college I had quit my job at McDonald's  
and had become a secretary at a successful business firm. After  
college I was promoted. When I was thirty I gathered up all the  
money I had and quit my job, like I had at McDonald's, and started  
a small firm of my own. It soon grew and expanded until it was the  
most successful firm in the United States.   
  
"When I had started out at college I had met a guy who I  
quickly became involved with. And by that I mean his girlfriend.   
After my firm became a big success we were going to get married.   
The day before the wedding I walked into his house to find him  
kissing another woman. I fled in tears, my ex. chasing after me,  
telling me `he could explain'. I broke off the wedding and never  
saw him again." Here Serena gasped, completely understanding how  
Joanna must have felt. *I felt the same way when I saw Darien and  
Ann kissing.*   
  
Joanna continued, "A couple months after I retired, as I like  
to say, from my job and gave it to the vice president. By that  
time I was a millionaire so I had no worries at all about money.   
The president of my company today still comes to see me sometimes,  
but not enough to ease the loneliness in my heart. I never had a  
steady relationship with anyone after that. Sometimes it lasted  
for more than a couple months but rarely. So I have no heir to  
pass on all this wealth to. Serena," Joanna said, turning to  
Serena, "I want you to be that heir. You have a pure heart and  
since you are orphaned and have no definite future I want to make  
that future definite. You have eased the loneliness in my heart  
and I want you to be happy. And to do that you must go back to your  
home. I will give you the necessary money to do so. Is something  
wrong?" Joanna said, concerned. Serena had started to cry.   
  
"No, it's just all your kindness, making me your heir and  
giving me enough money to create a new life in Japan, and I haven't  
done anything in return. I feel so un worthy." Serena said between  
sobs.   
  
"But I thought I already told you; you have repaid me in a way  
that I could never match. You gave me company, love. And that can  
never be matched." Joanna said trying to comfort her. "Now why  
don't we go inside and have some dinner?" she suggested, leading  
Serena to the front doors.   
  
"Okay."   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---   
  
It was two weeks later from when Joanna had told Serena that  
she was her heir. All the necessary arrangements had been made to  
make it official. Serena's stuff had been packed in the two  
suitcases that she had arrived with, along with some money from  
Madame Joanna. Serena was now stepping off the airplane from  
America and into the airport of Tokyo, Japan. *Aaahh. Home at  
last.* she thought as she went to go get her suitcases.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---   
  
  
It was the first day of school at Juuban. Amy, Raye, Lita,  
and Mina sighed. They were all remembering the time when Serena   
had been with them. The way her smiles lit up the entire area, how  
she always could make someone feel good, and how much they had  
mistreated her. They sighed again.   
  
"I still can't believe what we did to her that day long ago."  
Amy said to nobody in particular.   
  
"I can't believe what Darien did to her." Raye said, fire in  
her eyes.   
  
"When I get my hands on that guy I'm gonna tear him limb from  
limb." Lita said heatedly. Mina was silent. She blamed herself  
the most for why Serena ran away. She had been the one who had  
suggested that they join Ann's group. And because of this she  
blamed herself the most.   
  
They all entered their class together, still moping, Lita  
still angry at Darien, as though it was completely his fault.   
Their teacher was a little late coming to class. When she did get  
there she had a small piece of paper in her hand. "Class, one of  
our students from last year that unexpectedly has returned.   
Please welcome Serena Tsukino." she told them all. Then she went  
back outside and brought in a girl with long blonde hair done up in  
the familiar odangos that Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina had been so  
used to seeing on their best friend before she ran away.   
  
"SERENA!!!!!!!" they screamed and ran to hug their friend.   
"Oh Serena, we're so sorry we treated you that way that day." Raye  
told her best friend, tears streaming down her face. The others  
nodded, tears running down their eyes too. "Can you ever forgive  
us?" Mina asked.   
  
"Oh guys! Of course I forgive you. I've missed you every day  
I've been gone." Serena said, hugging them again.   
  
"Excuse me ladies, but would you please return to your seats?   
You can continue this after class. Serena, you may sit at your old  
seat, since no one has taken it." the teacher told them. So  
Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina went back to their seats, each  
impatient for the end of class.   
  
At the end of class the five girls got together and hugged  
once more.   
  
"Okay Serena, you have to tell us where you went, what you  
did, and where you stayed. Did you meet any guys? Tell me, tell  
me!" Mina said enthusiastically, practically jumping up and down.   
  
"Calm down Mina. Okay, first of all, I did not meet any guys,  
except for the butler of this mansion that belongs to my friend,  
Madame Joanna." Serena told Mina, but was cut off by Lita.   
  
"Whoa, wait a second girl. What do you mean, `Madame' Joanna,  
and `mansion', hmmm?" she asked, her eyes bright.   
  
"Okay, okay. I'll tell you all about it, but not right now.   
During lunch. And if we don't hurry we're gonna be late to our  
next class and that is not the smartest thing to do on the first  
day of school." Serena promised them, already rushing out the door.   
The others quickly followed her.   
  
Later that day at lunch, the entire gang had sat under the  
tree that they had always sat under before they split up. "Okay  
Serena, tell." Raye commanded as soon as they sat down.   
  
"First I must have something from Lita's wonderful lunch and  
then I shall tell all." Serena said, eyeing Lita's lunch bag.   
  
"Here, have all you want, just tell us all about everything." Lita said, shoving her lunch under Serena's nose.   
  
"So I can have the whole thing?" Serena asked, her eyes  
sparkling in delight.   
  
"YES! Just tell us before I strangle you!" Lita yelled  
impatiently.   
  
"Okay, jeez, don't have to yell Lita. I think I'll just have  
this little bit of sushi and... aaahh, delicious. And now, on to  
the tale." Serena said, patting her stomach.   
  
"Okay, when I heard my family had died I just went into total  
shock. Then I ran upstairs and cried in my room until I cried  
myself to sleep. When I woke up I packed one suitcase with all of  
my clothes, along with food, and the second with all my personal  
things, my family's personal things, and then went to the bank and  
got all of my and my family's money and headed straight for the  
airport. When I got there I bought a ticket for America. The lady  
next to me, Madame Joanna, asked me where I was going at so young  
an age and then I told her everything. She invited me to live with  
her. At first I said that I didn't want to impose she pointed out  
to me that I really didn't have any other choice. Who would rent  
me an apartment? And if I did find somebody who would rent me an  
apartment where would I get the money to pay for it? So she convinced me. It was then that I learned that she was a millionaire. Her butler, Arthur, picked us up at the airport. He then took us to Madame Serena's mansion, or what I would call an estate. Her mansion was four stories, with a balcony on the top floor. And there were roses, stars, and moons all over the place. Roses were planted everywhere, stars and moons were everywhere in the house, although roses were the most common sight. I mean, it was like a palace. Even the servant's quarters had queen sized beds and there was a play room for the few kids of the servants. Oh, and I almost forgot, I got to sleep in the room with the  
balcony. That place was paradise, except that it was so lonely.   
Then, about two months after I had come to live there Madame Serena  
convinced me to come back here and gave me some money to do help me  
start anew. Plus, she made me her heir. That means I get that  
huge place. Isn't that amazing?" Serena said as she ate the rest  
of Lita's lunch. "So, what have you been doing this summer?" she  
asked innocently, practically inhaling Lita's lunch.   
  
"Nothing, except for moping around the place, either avoiding  
Darien or criticizing him, and treating Ann like dirt." Mina said  
with a casual air.   
  
"Cool. I'm guessing Raye and Lita were the ones who were  
criticizing Darien, and everybody treating Ann like dirt." Serena  
guessed, finished with Lita's lunch and starting on her own.   
  
"Actually, Amy was the one who was dissing Darien and the rest  
of us were all avoiding him." Raye said, glancing at Amy, who was  
blushing furiously.   
  
"What???!!! The shy Amy? Critizing Darien? And Lita and  
Raye avoiding him???? I don't believe my ears." Serena said in  
disbelief.   
  
"Actually, the night you left we all called Darien when we  
went over to your house to apologize and when we found the note we  
assumed that one of the `other people' were Darien. Amy didn't go  
totally all out on him then but Raye and Mina did. I, for some reason, actually spoke to him with calmly, although I know that my  
words had a great impact on him." Lita confessed.   
  
"But you should have seen Amy when she did go all out on  
Darien." Mina said, smiling, Amy blushing even more now. "When she  
saw him walking down the street with Ann it just burst her bubble.   
She went right up to him and smacked him. Ann looked ready to  
kill, and Darien had a confused expression on his face. Then she  
started yelling at him, telling him that it was all his fault that  
you were gone and that he had no right to even show his face around  
Tokyo anymore, much less with, and I quote, `a slimy, serpent-like  
b**** like Ann'." Mina continued. At this Amy hid her face behind  
one of her text books.   
  
"Wow, I'm impressed Amy. I never knew that you would actually  
swear, much less strike someone. I now have much less respect for  
you." Serena said with mock sadness. "I had always thought of you  
as the responsible and cool headed one of the group. But now that  
you had sunk down to our level, I, I," Serena continued in the same  
tone of mock sadness. Amy, however was taking her seriously.   
  
"Listen, Serena, I'd understand if you wouldn't want to be my  
friend any more." she said, getting up to go.   
  
"Hey, where are you going? I was just gonna say that I think  
we should celebrate. You have reached new levels of courage and I  
actually really do respect you for that." Serena, this time real  
concern in her voice.   
  
"Oh." Amy said, blushing once again, and she sat down again.   
Just then someone interrupted their little meeting.   
  
"SERENA!" said Alan in disbelief. "I heard a rumor that you  
were back but I never thought that it would be true! How are you?   
Where did you go? Why did you go? Was it because of me? Oh,  
Serena, I'm so sorry." Alan said to her.   
  
"Whoa, Alan, slow down. I'm just fine. But thanks for  
caring." she said to him.   
  
Alan grinned. "You have no idea how much I care for you,  
Serena." he said, a warm smile on his lips, but a look of longing  
in his eyes. "So, what did you do while you were gone?" he asked,  
changing the subject.   
  
"I'll tell you after school. We can meet here. I don't want  
to be late for my next class." Serena said, glancing at her  
new watch. "Well, I'll see you after school. Come on gang. We  
have a class to get to. See ya Alan!" she called as she and her  
friends all ran to class.   
  
"Good-bye my angel." Alan whispered as he watched her hurry to  
her class, then he hurried to his own class.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---   
  
  
"And so that is what I have been doing ever since I left."  
Serena concluded, sipping her milkshake through a straw. She had  
just finished telling Alan what she had told her friends at lunch  
that day.   
  
"Wow, that must be cool, being the heir to a millionaire."  
Alan said, a little in awe. "I know that I'm beneath you and everything and that you would probably say no but, I was wondering,  
if, um, maybeyou'dliketogooutwithmetoamoviethisFridayat7:00." he  
said in one breath.   
  
"Can you please say that again, a little more slowly this  
time?" Serena asked Alan, giving him one of her radiant smiles.   
  
"I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me to  
a movie this Friday at abut 7:00." Alan said, staring into her blue  
eyes.   
  
"Okay. But only if we go to a romantic movie. I don't like  
all those horror movies and there aren't a lot of comedies out  
there, although if there is one I'd like to go to that one too."  
she answered, watching to see what his reaction might be.   
  
"You will? You honestly will go out with me, on a date, to  
the movies?" Alan asked, a look of amazement on his face.   
  
"Sure." Serena said, smiling again.   
  
"Wow! I don't believe this! I'm going out with the prettiest  
girl in Japan!" he said.   
  
"Okay, well, I gotta get going. I still have to unpack all of  
my stuff." Serena said, getting up to go.   
  
"Oh, let me go with you and help you, please?" Alan begged  
her, looking at her with puppy-eyes.   
  
"Alright, but you'll only be there for a little while. I only  
brought a little bit back from America." Serena said. They left  
the arcade together, heading for Serena's apartment, which was only  
a couple of blocks away. On their way out they met Darien and Ann.  
  
"Serena?!" Ann said in shock. "I guess the rumors were true  
then, at school, that you were back."   
  
"Where have you been Serena? We seriously need to talk."  
Darien said, not quite believing his eyes.   
  
"Oh, sorry Darien, but I still have to unpack my stuff. We  
can talk later, alright?" Serena said, brushing past him.   
  
"Well maybe I can help." Darien suggested, desperate to get  
a chance to talk with Serena.   
  
"Sorry, but Alan's already helping me and I don't need three  
people to unpack two suitcases. That's just too many." Serena  
told him. "We can talk tomorrow. See you later, Darien." she  
called as she and Alan walked towards Serena's apartment.   
  
*I can't believe that Serena's back.* Darien thought as Ann  
tugged him along inside the arcade. *There's so much we need to  
talk about. Oh well, I'll see her tomorrow. I can talk to her  
then.*   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---   
What does Darien have to talk to Serena about? Is this date with  
Alan the start of a steady relationship? And how will Ann act now  
that Serena's back in Tokyo? Find the answer to all these questions in the next chapter and possibly the chapter after that.   
  
Ja ne minna  
PinkPakRat 


	5. Apologies

Here it is. The fifth chapter. I am really getting worn out. I  
wouldn't be surprised if I got writer's block, I'm almost out of  
ideas. But don't get me wrong, I do not want to have writer's  
block. Because then I wouldn't be able to finish this story. And now, on to the story.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---   
  
Hard Times  
Chapter Five  
The Apology  
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---   
  
  
  
Alan and Serena had just finished unpacking Serena's  
suitcases. Alan had taken it all out and Serena had put it all  
away. Now Alan was sitting down on Serena's couch while Serena was  
making some tea.   
  
"So this is your new place, huh?" Alan asked, looking around  
him. When they had first started the place had had white wallpaper  
with all colors of roses on it, a few chairs and the couch Alan was  
sitting on covered with white sheets, as was a small table. It  
didn't look all that inviting. But, along with helping to unpack,  
Alan had also helped Serena freshen up the room. Now it was bright  
with a couple of lamps, some accessories here and there, and all in  
all it was a much more cheerful place.   
  
"Actually, it's just temporary, until I can figure out what I'm gonna do with the house." Serena said, coming out with two cups of tea in her hands. She handed one to Alan, who took it gratefully. Then  
she sat down on the couch next to him.   
  
"What happened to the house you lived in before you, uh, went  
away?" Alan asked curiously, sipping his tea.   
  
"I still own it, but like I said, I don't know what to do with it. There are so many memories there and if I lived there I would be haunted by them. But if I sell it, then it will seem as if I was selling the only thing that tied me to them. I just don't know what to  
do." Serena told Alan, also sipping her tea.   
  
"I think you should do what your heart tells you is best. And  
if you need any help at all you can always count on me." Alan said,  
wrapping his free arm around Serena and pulling her close. Having  
her so close to him made electricity run through Alan's veins.   
  
"Thanks Alan. That really means a lot to me." Serena  
whispered, trying hard to fight back tears.   
  
"Serena, what's wrong?" Alan asked with concern, pulling her  
away from him a little so he could see her face more clearly.   
  
"Oh Alan!" Serena cried, throwing herself into Alan's arms and  
starting to cry. When Serena was a little more composed she  
explained her actions. "You see, Alan, ever since I ran away, I've  
been blocking out the thoughts about my family's death. And now  
that I'm back I have to think about them. And what to do with the  
little I have left of them. I just can't take it anymore." said  
Serena, looking up at Alan, then she burst into tears and buried  
her face in Alan's shirt again.   
  
Alan just held Serena, rocking her slightly. Finally he  
suggested, "I know what would cheer you up, Serena. Why don't we  
go out for ice cream? My treat. Of course, that means you have to pay for popcorn."   
  
Serena laughed. "If I have to pay for popcorn then I get all  
of the popcorn." she replied indignantly. "Although I would like  
some ice cream. Okay, let's go."   
  
While they were walking, they met up with Amy, Raye, Mina, and  
Lita. "Hi guys. We're going for ice cream, want to join us?"  
Serena asked her long time friends, waving them over.   
  
"Sure. We'd love to go. But why are you going with Alan?"  
Lita asked.   
  
"Let me guess...he offered to pay." Raye guessed, a smile on  
her face.   
  
"And the red convertible goes to the young lady with long  
black hair!" Serena announced in a fake game©show©host voice.   
Everybody laughed at this.   
  
"I really get a convertible? Great, I want one with a leather  
interior, a CD player, a radio-" Raye started to list all the  
things she wanted with the convertible when she was smacked over  
the head by her blonde friend.   
  
"What do you think I am, a millionaire?" she asked as everyone  
laughed.   
  
"No, actually I think you're a millionaire's heir." Raye said  
to Serena, sticking her tongue out at her. Serena stuck her tongue  
out at Raye, and the tongue war began.   
  
"Okay guys, you can stop that now. We're at the ice cream  
parlor and I don't think you want to make fools of yourselves." Amy  
told them when they were at the front door of the ice cream shop.   
Serena and Raye blushed and the entire gang walked in.   
  
Inside they immedietly spotted Darien and Ann sitting at a  
booth in the corner. It was kind of hard not to. Darien was  
waving his hand, signaling for them to come and sit with him and  
Ann. So, as not to be rude, they walked over.   
  
"Hi Serena, gang..Alan." Darien said when they got there. He  
was eyeing Alan with distaste, as if he didn't like him or  
something. *But that's impossible. Why would Darien dislike Alan?   
He has no reason to do so.* Serena thought as they all sat down.   
Serena was between Alan and Darien. Both men seemed to be shooting  
the other looks of hate and contempt when they thought that Serena  
wasn't looking.   
  
"Could you two stop giving each other dirty looks already?   
It's making me feel uncomfortable." Serena said when they had done  
this for the 7th time. Both boys turned a slight crimson and  
turned away, not meeting Serena's or the other's eyes. Serena  
smiled a triumphant smile.   
  
Alan and Darien weren't the only ones who were shooting dirty  
looks. Ann was looking at Serena as if she would kill her right  
there and then, and that the only thing that was stopping her was  
the fact that they were in a public place. Serena tried to ignore  
her but it was hard. Finally she just couldn't stand it anymore.   
"I think I'm gonna go get my ice cream, if you don't mind." she  
said, desperate to get away from that stare. "Would anybody want  
me to get anything for them?" she offered.   
  
"Why don't we all just go order ours, all at once?" Mina  
suggested. Everyone nodded. *Oh great. There's no way that I'm  
gonna get away from that stare now. Thanks a lot Mina.* Serena thought with a grimace.   
  
When they had all sat down again with their orders Serena dug  
in.   
  
"You still have that big appetite, Meatball Head." Darien  
remarked, watching her eat.   
  
"So what's your point?" Serena asked around a mouthful of ice  
cream. Darien just laughed. "What?" she asked, swallowing. But  
Darien was too busy laughing to answer. Serena just shrugged and  
began to eat her ice cream again.   
  
Everybody began to talk to each other about stuff. Mina,  
Lita, and Raye were arguing over who was the coolest guy in school,  
Amy and Ann were talking about one of the classes in which they  
were both in, and Darien and Alan were just watching Serena eat.   
This unnerved Serena so she finished her ice cream and got up to  
get some more.   
  
"Better not eat too much. Remember, the higher the cost for  
your ice cream, the bigger the popcorn. And if the total gets too  
big, you have to buy drinks too." Alan warned her when she returned  
with another hot fudge sundae.   
  
"What?! I never agreed to that! I am not agreeing that.   
I'll get the popcorn but I am not getting drinks. You have to get  
the drinks." Serena cried when she sat down.   
  
"What do you mean, `popcorn and drinks'? Popcorn and drinks  
for what?" Darien asked Alan and Serena, a sinking feeling in his  
stomach.   
  
Since Serena was too busy eating to answer, Alan answered for  
her. "Serena and I are going to the movies on Friday, and we  
agreed that if I paid for ice cream now, she had to pay for popcorn  
then." Alan said, watching Darien's face for his reaction. But  
Darien's face was a mask. Inside him though, his stomach felt  
like a big boulder.  
  
*Serena and Alan are going out together, on a date? But, but  
Alan doesn't deserve someone like Serena. Wait a second, why am I  
worried about this? It's like I'm worried that Serena will fall  
for Alan. But that's impossible. I already have a girlfriend,  
Ann, who I love dearly. So why am I acting this way?* Darien  
thought. A tiny voice inside Darien said, *But you do love Serena.   
Ann is just to make Serena notice you and probably make her  
jealous.* it said, but Darien dismissed it as soon as it popped  
into his head and completely forgot about it.   
  
Soon everyone had finished their ice cream and was getting up  
to leave. Ann pulled Darien's arm. "Come on Darien. It's time to  
go." she said urgently, as if she was worried about something.   
  
"Yeah, okay. We'll go in a second Ann. I have to talk to  
Serena first." Darien replied, shaking off her hand. When he  
noticed Ann's expression he quickly explained, "Just to apologize  
for how I treated her before she ran away." Ann didn't look very  
comforted. *Whatever. Forget about Ann. I have to talk to  
Serena.* went through Darien's head. "Serena? Could I talk with  
you? Alone?" Darien requested, turning to Serena.   
  
"Sure Darien." said Serena, smiling sweetly at him. "Could  
you wait for me Alan? I have to talk to Darien." she asked Alan.   
Alan looked at Darien suspiciously, then went outside and talked to  
his sister, who was waiting for Darien. "Thanks!" she called after him. She turned back to Darien. "So what did you want to talk  
about?"   
  
Darien had been so caught up in just watching her lovely face  
that he started. "What? Oh, sorry. Yeah, um, well, I, uh."  
Darien stumbled for the right words. "I just wanted to apologize  
to you for the way I treated you before you left. I was unfair and  
I'm sorry for it." Darien said, looking down at his feet.   
  
"Apology accepted." Serena said, smiling. Then, on an  
impulse, she hugged him.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---   
  
"What do you think they're talking about? Darien said he was  
just gonna apologize to her but I don't beli-hey! What is she  
doing, hugging _my_ man!" Ann exclaimed in surprise and anger as she  
watched Darien and Serena inside the ice cream parlor. Alan was  
thinking the very same thing. But he had no time to ponder the  
question cuz the two had just come out of the shop.   
  
"Shall I walk you to your apartment Serena?" Alan asked  
curtly. He gave Darien an icy look as he pulled Serena a little  
more towards him.   
  
"Okay Alan." said Serena, glancing back at Darien. Darien  
just looked on.   
  
"Come on Darien. I'm feeling kind of tired. Could you escort  
me to my apartment too?" Ann asked seductively, batting her  
eyelashes at him.   
  
"Sure Ann." Darien said, not paying attention to the way she  
was looking at him. He only had eyes for Serena, who was also looking at him.   
  
"I guess we should be going then Serena." Alan said, a note  
of urgency and panic in his voice now, tugging on her arm. And  
Serena was led off in the direction of her apartment, which was in  
the opposite direction of where Darien and Ann were headed.   
  
Darien had half a mind of going after Serena and taking her in  
his arms and kissing her. Full on the lips. *But,* his brain  
reminded him, *you already have a girlfriend. And she's pulling on  
your arm right now.* Ann was pulling on his arm. Darien sighed  
and trudged after Ann, who was jabbering away.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---   
  
  
  
  
Darien was walking home. He had dropped Ann off at her  
apartment a couple minutes ago. She had asked him if he wanted to  
stay a while longer but Darien had refused. He had a strong urge  
to go to Serena's place.   
  
*Why can't I get her off my mind? I've already got a  
girlfriend so why do I always get this strong desire to hold her  
close and kiss her? This is just all so confusing. Ever since she  
came back.* he thought as he walked. Suddenly he bumped into  
somebody. Darien looked up, as memories of bumping into Serena  
flooded his mind. *Please God let it be her.* Darien looked up.   
Instead of the wonderful baby blue eyes of his Serena he found the angry eyes of Alan.   
  
"Watch where you're going next time Darien." Alan hissed, mad.   
"And another thing. I saw the way you were looking at Serena today  
at the ice cream parlor. Just a reminder for you- you're already  
dating my sister, you can't start to date her too. Besides, she's  
mine."  
  
"I don't see your name on her." spat back a very angry Darien.  
  
"Well I don't see her wanting to go out with you!" Alan  
retorted, extremely angry now. When he had dropped Serena off at  
her apartment she had seemed a bit spacy. As if she was thinking  
about somebody, and Alan had a strong suspicion that it wasn't him.  
  
Darien didn't answer Alan's last statement. He didn't even  
notice when Alan pushed past him, heading towards the apartment he  
shared with his sister. All he was thinking was *Alan's right.   
She doesn't want to go out with me. Not after the way I treated  
her. No...now she wants Alan.* his mind thought bitterly. Then  
another voice cut in *Then why did she hug you in the ice cream  
parlor? If she had hated you then she wouldn't have hugged you.*   
*I bet that was just cuz she was in a good mood cuz she was with  
Alan.* the first voice reasoned. *Yeah, right. Whatever.* said  
the other voice, sounding like he was talking to a 2 year old.   
*Wait a second! What am I doing, having an argument with myself?   
I must be going crazy.* thought a confused Darien. *He might as  
well go home.* said the first voice. *No way! He should go over  
to Serena's apartment and tell her how he feels.* his heart said  
indignantly. *Are you suggesting that he go over there and tell  
her that he loves her?! Are you crazy?!" his mind spat back.   
*Love? I love her?* Darien's train of thoughts was interrupted  
when he heard his mind talk. *Besides, he doesn't even know where  
she lives. If you know where she lives then my only defense is  
that this is crazy.* Darien's mind said. *....* *I thought so.*  
said the other voice triumphantly. Darien shook his head and  
walked home.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---   
  
  
  
  
"So? Are you psyched about your date with Alan? I'd be. I  
mean, he's one of the hottest guys in school. Where're you going?   
Is it some place fancy? What are you gonna wear? I suggest  
something in black, it would totally set off your hair and your  
eyes to the best advantage. And if you see any hot guys there you  
have to tell me-"   
  
"Mina, slow, down." commanded an amazed Serena. While she was  
in America she had forgotten how much Mina could talk.   
  
"What about Darien, Sere?" spoke up Raye, eyeing Serena  
curiously. "As I recall, before you ran away-"   
  
"Which, I might add, left us totally devastated. I mean,  
we're your best friends, we care about you." Lita interrupted.   
"And Raye was the one who worried the most and cried over you the most, ya know." Lita added, edging away from the fiery princess that looked about ready to explode. Raye was red in the face with embarrassment, and looked as if she was going to strangle Lita when she least expected it.   
  
"Ahem, as I was saying, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted,"  
Raye glowered at Lita, "I recall _you_ _YELLING_ in the arcade that you  
_loved_ Darien."   
  
"Hey, yeah, I remember that. So what's up? I would think  
that when _you_ say something, you mean it. And when it's something  
serious like love, it usually means that you'll never change your  
mind about it. So, have you gotten over Darien? Cuz if you have,  
you've just wasted your entire life. You and Darien were made for  
each other. So? So? Answer me girl." Mina said, seizing the  
opportunity to talk.   
  
Serena was just dumbfounded. "Were you born a chatterbox or  
is this a recent devolpment?" Serena asked in shock, staring at her  
friend as if she was an alien.   
  
Mina whacked Serena on the back. "Hey, I don't talk as much  
as you used to."   
  
"Key word Mina: USED to." Serena answered back, laughing.   
Mina just glared at her friend.   
  
"You still haven't answered Mina's question- are you over  
Darien or not?" spoke up Amy. She hadn't talked at all since all  
of this started. Serena just looked at her feet, not answering her  
friends.   
  
"So, it is just as I thought. You still love Darien. Well then  
why don't ya tell the guy? I agree with Mina..you two were meant  
to be together. I mean, haven't you ever noticed that whenever  
you're around him he seems brighter, happier, more complete.   
Around Ann, he just seems like another guy with a disgusting girl."  
said Amy calmly. Everyone looked at her as if she had just grown  
another head. "What?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"I have never heard you ever talk about romance or love or  
anything like that before, and I just think that it's so weird."  
said a shocked Lita, amazed that her friend could look beyond the  
facts and actually see the romance in life.   
  
"Yeah, well.... I've never had a chance to before. Besides,  
this is true love here, not any of those small crushes you had on  
all those _different_ looking boys who, I bet, didn't look one bit  
like your old boyfriend." huffed Amy a bit angrily, turning back to  
her book.   
  
"Jeez, didn't have to do that to me Ames." said Lita, looking  
hurt. Amy noticed the look of hurt on her friend's face and  
quickly apologized.   
  
"I'm sorry Lita. I guess I got a little mad over nothing."  
said Amy, coming over to Lita and giving her a little hug.   
  
"Hey, that's okay. What are friends for if you can't get mad  
at 'em?" Lita said.   
  
"Come on Serena, you've been avoiding the question; are you  
still in love with Darien?" Mina asked, leaning in towards Serena.   
The other three girls also leaned in. Serena looked at them as if  
they had all gone crazy.   
  
"I've gotta go. I'll tell you guys all about my date with  
Alan, okay? And no, Mina, I won't leave anything out. I'll even  
tell you the color of the tablecloth if you like." Serena said,  
getting up and gathering her things. "Bye!" And with that she was  
gone.   
  
"Her speed sure didn't slow down while she was in America."  
Raye said, watching as her best friend sped off downt the street,  
faster than a car. "At least she doesn't smash into people like  
she used to."   
  
"Now look what you did Mina! You scared her off with all your  
questions. And that weird look you gave her right before she left.   
I bet that had a lot to do with her leaving before she told us  
too." Lita told Mina, as if Serena's leaving her all her fault.   
  
"Hey! I wasn't the only one who was asking Serena questions  
and stuff. All you guys were doing it too. So don't blame me. If  
anyone, you should blame Raye. She's the one that started it." Mina told Lita.   
  
"NANI?! Did I just hear what I think I heard?" said a very  
angry Raye.   
  
"Uuuh...." Mina stuttered, looking for the right words.   
  
"If I were you Mina, I'd start running. Now." Lita said,  
trying to suppress a grin at the way her friend was squirming.   
Mina just nodded her head and ran like crazy with Raye on her  
heels. Finally Lita let out a huge laugh. And she just laughed  
and laughed. She was laughing so hard that she didn't noticed it  
when Mina and Raye came up behind her. All of a sudden Lita  
stopped laughing and looked behind her to see a very angry Raye and  
Mina. "Uh, hi?" Lita tried meekly. The two girls just growled.   
"Okay, bye-bye!" Lita said as she got up and tried to escape the  
two very mad girls that were after her. Amy just sighed and went  
back to reading her book.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailormoon and never will.   
  
Ja ne minna,  
PinkPakRat 


End file.
